


Magic Studies

by ikkiru



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poisoning, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiru/pseuds/ikkiru
Summary: Tee visits Lemres for a lesson in magic! Things begin to take a drastic turn for the worse...





	Magic Studies

"Thank you for being willing to teach me the fine art of magistry, Lemres." Tee said, entering the wizard's domain.  
"Not at all, not at all, my friend. Anyone willing to learn is always welcome." Lemres grinned, quietly shutting the door.  
Tee took a seat at the modestly furnished table, a dusty teaset at the center.  
"Before we get started, would you like to try my new potion~? It won't hurt at all, if anything it'll be sweet~" Lemres said, delicately holding a red beverage. Tee, feeling indebted to Lemres for teaching him, took him up on the offer. He took a quick sip before downing the whole thing.  
"Huh, it was sweet." Tee licked the last of the liquid from his lips.  
"Let's begin then," Lemres said, "Shall we?"  
Tee nodded.

"The wand - for wizards, a staff - is the core of the magic process," Lemres lectured, gesturing to his own staff. "It lets us utilize our powers more than we could without it."  
Tee's head felt fuzzy.  
"Wands and staffs grow along with the magic user. Meaning you can't just buy a new one to use more powerful magic; you and your staff work together to become more powerful."  
Tee could barely understand Lemres' words.  
"Without a staff, our powers are much weaker. Still there, but too diminished to be useful."  
Tee fell to the floor with a thud.

As Tee slowly regained consciousness, he began to feel minor sensations. The soft bed underneath him, the pounding headache, the soreness in his limbs and the bruises from hitting the floor. He also felt the presence of a certain warlock hovering above him.  
Tee, practically paralyzed with a feeling unknown, managed to choke out, "L-lemres? What...." Lemres placed a hand over Tee's mouth, then leaned over to kiss his own hand.  
"Paralyzation was merely a side effect," Lemres chuckled, slowly sliding his hand from Tee's neck down his throat, over his chest and stomach.  
Lemres reached up to the nape of Tee's neck, taking hold of the zipper and sliding it down. He laid gentle kisses along his chest and neck, as the suit further came off.  
Tee clenched his teeth, stifling a groan. He could move no more of his body than his fingers and toes.  
"Why, Lemres...You..poisoned me?" Tee managed to choke out.  
Lemres, sliding more of the jumpsuit off, down to his hips. "I didn't mean to poison you, exactly. Plus you were so willing to drink it." He left more kisses along Tee's bare chest and stomach.  
"The real point of the potion was merely to make you fall in love with me," he cooned, "but if you can't move then I think that's my chance."

Lemres hooked a finger around the jumpsuit, his other hand making his way to Tee's crotch. He groped Tee's bulge, slowly sliding the jumpsuit further down.  
Tee groaned, the jumpsuit was at his ankles. Lemres, straddling the nearly naked Tee, leaned over and kissed him. Drawing away, Tee gasped for air. Everything was happening too fast for him to keep up.  
"You know what I'm going to do, don't you?" Lemres grinned, tilting Tee's chin up to him.  
Tee gulped. He didn't know what Lemres was going to do. He had an idea, but not one he wanted to envision.  
Lemres pulled open Tee's legs. While Tee himself couldn't move, he was at the mercy of Lemres' hands. He licked his fingers, placing them gently between the lower half of Tee's crotch. Tee inhaled sharply as Lemres' warm hand began to pierce him, one finger at a time.  
Tee's fingers grasped at the bed sheet as best he could, moaning and grunting in response to the gradually subsiding pain in his ass.  
"L-lem...res.." Tee moaned, his mind still blank from the mixed effects of tantalizing euphoria and a sickeningly sweet poison. Lemres placed a gentle finger on Tee's lips, "Soon my dear," he cooned.

Lemres, cock deep inside Tee, moved gently. While overwhelmed with pleasure, Tee began to feel some strength regain to his arms. In a quick motion, Tee flung an arm around Lemres' neck, pulling him down to the bed.  
Lemres slammed his head against Tee's bare chest, Tee's hand wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him down. Lemres inhaled sharply, stunned. Testing the waters, Tee flexed the fingers on his other hand and gently laid it on the back of Lemres' head.  
"It wore off so soon..." Lemres murmured, still in shock about already losing his superiority.  
"You never needed it in the first place," Tee said, wrapping his legs around Lemres' hips, "I would've loved you anyways."  
Lemres wrapped a hand around Tee's head, lifting himself gently off Tee's chest.  
"You would've?" Lemres asked, a tear welling in his eye. Tee pulled himself off Lemres, and into a sitting position. He motioned for Lemres to sit next to him, which he did.  
"I do. I do love you Lemres, and you didn't need to poison me for it." Tee chuckled nervously, searching Lemres' blurry, tear filled eyes.  
Lemres placed a hand very gently on Tee's thigh, feeling him shudder underneath his fingers.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I knew you'd never love me back - the way I love you - and I couldn't live knowing that." Lemres looked down. Tee moved closer to Lemres, placing a hand on his shoulder and thigh. He leaned his head into the crook of Lemres' neck.  
"How about we try this again then? Maybe without the paralysis, next time." Tee placed a kiss on Lemres' neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

The couple laid on the bed together. Lemres, his head resting in Tee's chest, wiped away tears. Tee ran a hand through Lemres' hair; a slight tingle could still be felt in his hands from the paralysis.  
"I hope next time, I can participate some more." Tee laughed, hugging Lemres tightly against him.  
Lemres nuzzled up to Tee, letting out a sigh and beginning to drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Random ship I made up while in the shower :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
